


Laser Tag

by Agent_who_lock



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fun, Laser Tag, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_who_lock/pseuds/Agent_who_lock
Summary: The group decide to make their training more fun. To do this they decide to play laser tag to develop their team building skills, though Erik isn't completely focused on the game at hand.





	Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Other than the modern setting, everything else is pretty much the same setting. 
> 
> Prompt came from a post I saw on tumblr, but other than that the story is mine.
> 
> Characters belong to Fox and the X-men franchise and not to me!
> 
> Enjoy!

Who suggested it, no one actually remembers. It had started with a discussion of team building exercises over dinner, and now they were organising a trip into the local town to play a game of laser tag.

“I’m sure there will be some place in town to play” Sean shouted across the table,

“There isn’t, trust me, it’s so boring here” Raven sighed,

“Hank could make some” Alex declared, determined to make this work. The whole table glanced at Hank who sat between Alex and Charles.

“Well, it would take time,” Hank explained, hesitating at the eager looks from Alex, Raven and Sean, “But yes, I think I could”

At the cheer from the ‘children’ Charles smiled while Erik just rolled his eye but a glance at Charles made him speak up. 

“I could make us a course, with hiding spots and vantage point” Erik commented, feeling proud of himself when Charles smile grew “How long do I have Hank?”

“Well, as long as I can get my hands on the right equipment,” Hank paused, thinking, “A day, maybe two.”

“Well lets get going!” Sean cheered, grabbing Hank and running from the room, followed by Alex and Raven, leaving Erik and Charles alone.

 “Wait, wasn’t it Sean’s turn to wash up?” Erik called after them, making Charles chuckle. 

“Leave them be Erik, they are young, let them have some fun,” Charles commented, before standing. “We can clean up, it won’t take that long,”

 10 minutes later, Erik was washing the last of the dishes while Charles was drying them and putting them in their correct places. Idle chatter filled the kitchen as they discussed the days training and how next to push the young people to better harness their powers.

“I think a game of laser tag will be fantastic, it will not only help them work as a team but also how to react correctly when under attack,” Charles stated happily, “Plus it will be a lot of fun”

“A group of children running around with guns and probably yelling at the top of their lungs, yes sounds like fun Charles” Erik replied sarcastically,

“Who volunteered to build them a course?” Charles argued, smiling, “You want to have fun too,”

“Really Charles?” Erik Argued, “Laser tag sounds nothing like fun,”

  
However, Charles didn’t need to see inside Erik’s head to tell that he was entertained by the idea of the game. So decided to follow Erik down to the bunker where they trained Alex,

 “Why are we down here?” Charles asked,

“Because I didn’t want to ruin your lawn,” Erik joked, causing Charles to scowl “It’s because if one of them, mainly Alex, loses control he will do less damage down here.” 

“Oh, maybe we should incite a ‘no powers’ rule?” Charles thought out loud, “After all that would give some people an unfair advantage?”  


“You are taking this quite seriously,” Erik remarked, “Are you by an chance having fun?”

“Of course my friend, I think this is going to exciting,” Charles smiled, before making a shoeing motion “Now get on with it, then we can continue our chess game” 

“So impatient professor,” Erik teased, only because he wanted to see Charles smile grow. Raising his hands, Erik flattened the metal foundations to prevent any injuries and made sure that the floor was completely flat by extending the metal lined on the floor. After this was complete, Erik relaxed.

“Tomorrow I will get more metal in here so that I can build the obstacles” Erik explained when he saw Charles’ confused look.

“Oh, so why did you do that?” Charles asked, pointing to the floor and ceiling,

“The floor was so that no-one tripped, and the ceiling was to make sure they didn’t hit their heads doing stupid tricks.” Erik explained,

“Oh so you do care?” Charles smirked, knocking into Erik’s shoulder but received no reply, only a roll of his eyes. What Charles did miss was the small blush that rose on Erik’s cheeks at the remark.

* * *

Over the next two days, around their training, Erik and Hank worked on their project. Erik gradually moved pieces of the satellite into the bunker to make obstacles, after arguing with Charles over whether or not he could use the satellite. Erik ended up winning that particular argument by simply asking if Charles would rather he use the metal in the house.

Hank, on the other hand, made a trip into town to collect certain pieces of equipment and began to build guns and vest suitable for a game of mutant laser tag. He created suits that were similar to the flight suits he was already designing for his team members, but only prototypes and also equipped with sensors that recognised the lasers shooting from the guns he created. Hank was actually secretly pleased that he was building all this, he had loved laser tag as a young child but never got to really let loose, but now he could run free without fear of (much) ridicule. He still didn’t understand why Alex disliked him.

* * *

 “Okay so here’s the rules,” Charles announced to the group, who were all suited up after being explained how everything works by Hank. “We are going to have 5 games, the first game will be Me, Hank and Raven against Erik, Sean and Alex. We will rotate the teams over the games with the final game being a free-for-all with no team-ups allowed. Each game will last 30 minutes.”

Charles paused to receive a nod of acceptance from the groups before nodding to Erik who took over the explanation. 

“In the bunker, I have set up a course made entirely of metal” Erik begins,

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Raven yelled, interrupting Erik, “He could alter the course during the game”

“Raven, one of the first rules of Team work is trust” Charles explains, while Erik simply glares at Raven. “You will simply have to trust that Erik will not cheat”

 “It doesn’t matter anyway,” Erik explains, still glaring at Raven, “We are having a no powers rule.” This statement caused everyone to make sounds of protest, “Charles and I will not be able to use our powers, and neither will Alex and Sean, as this gives us the upper hand. Raven and Hank may use their powers, as this will not give them any upper hand”

“Wait, wont Hank be extremely fast, how is that not an upper hand?” Alex argued,

“The hallways and tunnels are not long enough for Hank to gain any momentum to move at a high speed,” Erik explained, “Therefore his speed will be no faster than you or I”

“Enough of the rules now,” Charles cut-in, just as excited as the young kids to get playing, “Erik and I will be playing but we will also be referees and therefore if we see any power usage we have the right to disqualify you from the current game.” Everyone nodded, “Now lets go!”

* * *

 

In Erik’s opinion the games were not long enough, by the time he had got a few shots in, Charles would announce that the game was up. He had found everyone’s weakness; Hank relied on speed not stealth so you simply had to time your shot, Raven left her 6 O’clock exposed too often, Sean was trying to hard to 007 meaning he often left himself vulnerable after one of his attempted moves failed and Alex, while he was hard to catch, didn’t look up, allowing Erik to shoot him from the higher levels. However, despite seeing him multiple times, Erik still hadn’t hit Charles. Throughout the Games, Erik and Charles had remained separate to allow for fair teams. When they reached the penultimate game, Erik was determined to tag Charles at least once but only preceded in getting himself shot 5 times by Charles.

It was the final game, which meant it was free-for-all. This made the game that much harder as you had no one to watch your back and also had almost twice as many people trying to shoot you. In an attempt to protect him-self, Erik stuck into the same area for the majority of the game. However, when Charles gave out a 10-minute warning, Erik left his safe area in an attempt to find Charles. He was determined to shoot him at least once in this game, purely to avoid the smug look he would receive from Charles if he didn’t.

As Erik rounded another corner, he ran straight into the man he was looking for. Glancing down, Erik’s heart almost stopped. Charles eyes were glistening with mischief and his smile was on the edge of manic. In a split second Erik made a decision, and slowly began to walk towards Charles, backing him against the wall. 

“Erik, what?” Charles asked, smiling only getting wider as his back hit the wall. Erik didn’t answer; instead he lowered his head and planted his lips against Charles’. When Erik pulled back, he was smirking and then shot Charles point blank in the chest.

“Hey, that’s cheating!” Charles exclaimed with an annoyed face,

“That’s tactics,” Erik replied, smirk morphing into a full smile before he turned and ran round the next corner, missing the sad look that crossed Charles face.

* * *

 5 minutes later, Charles announced that the game was over so they all headed out the bunker. Hank picked up his tablet to see the scores before clearing his throat to get everyone’s attention.

“In last was Me and Sean,” Hank started, looking sad.

“Dammit, I thought I shot a lot of people,” Sean groaned,

  
“Both of you need to work on your stealth,” Erik explained, “Hank, you need to stop relying solely on your speed, it might not always be helpful in tight spaces. Sean, you are not a spy, we need to teach you how to move correctly and not like some Sci-fi agent”

Hank just nodded in acceptance while Sean grumbled something about Sci-fi agents being awesome.

 “3rd Place was Raven and Alex” Hank continued, “Second was Charles and First goes to Erik who won by 1 chest shot by the looks of it”

“That’s because he cheated,” Charles grumbled to himself, causing Erik to smirk.

“We have to do that again,” Raven announced,

  
“Yes, but first we need to work on your skills. While your teamwork skills were very impressive, you all need to work on you aiming and stealth. It wont always be lasers that are being shot at you, one day it could be real guns” Erik commented, earning an eye roll from most of the group.

“Now go and get changed, its almost time for dinner,” Charles ordered, giving a shooing motion.

The group disbanded, the younger ones going to change while Erik and Charles closed up the bunker. After a few moments, the silence confused Erik; usually Charles would be discussing something, especially after such a successful training exercise.

“So that went extremely well,” Erik commented turning to Charles, who refused to meet his eye. “Maybe we can finally start working as a team. Alex and Hank worked especially well, despite there constant bickering.”

“Hmmmm” Charles replied, “Yeah, it could be beneficial”

“Charles?” Erik asked, trying to get him to look at him, “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m fine” Charles replied, still avoiding looking directly at Erik,

 “Well obviously something is bothering you, my friend.” Erik countered, “Is it because you came second?” Erik teased,

“Yeah, because of tactics,” Charles commented sarcastically and this time Erik noticed the sad look that crossed his friends face,

  
“Is this because I kissed you?” Erik asked gently, “Because I apologise if I crossed a line but I didn’t mean to upset you. I won’t do it again. I promise.”

“But what if I want you to?” Charles whispered, hoping Erik wouldn’t hear but unfortunately Erik had.

 “Then I will,” Erik smiled, “I’d be happy to,”

 “What?” Was all Charles was able to get out before he was once again pushed against the wall. Finally, glancing up at Erik, he smiled before Erik met him halfway and their lips met.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure how to end this story to I left it open for your imagination!
> 
> I love prompts, so if you guys have any ideas feel free to send them to me and I will give them a go!
> 
> I also send out a pre-emptive thank-you for any comments or kudos!


End file.
